The invention relates generally to service impact management and problem diagnosis in a business service management (BSM) environment. More particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method and system for enhancing the capability of service impact management by allowing full Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) like viewing of a visualized service model. One benefit of the invention is that it allows users to more easily identify the cause of business impacting events.
Business Service Management (BSM) is a methodology of viewing technology infrastructure administration and problem diagnosis from the perspective of its impact on critical business services rather than technology silos. One of the requirements of BSM is Service Impact Management (SIM). SIM is the ability to determine, visualize, report and diagnose the impact of problems reported in technology infrastructure based on the impact these problems impose on business services that utilize the affected pieces of technology infrastructure.